


The Olympic Spirit

by bevinkathryn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's in the Olympics, Merlin's at home, and everyone's having sex.  Thank God for modern technology. Or: how Merlin and Arthur have phone sex during the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Olympic Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> God I love the Olympics. Also posted at my [livejournal](http://silverwings2020.livejournal.com/2181.html#cutid1)

“So tell me about all this sex you Olympians are apparently having.”

“Jealous?”

“I would be, if you didn’t spend every available minute with your horse.”  Merlin’s voice sounded amused, even over the phone.  “I bet Gwaine’s enjoying himself.”

Arthur laughed.  “I think he’s made his way through half the gymnasts already.  Last time I saw him he was talking to some divers from Spain.”

“What about you?  No gymnasts or divers lining up at your bed?”

“None that I’ve noticed,” Arthur shrugged.  Merlin’d been telling the truth when he said Arthur was always in the stables with Excalibur, his horse, preparing for the games as well as just talking to the animal.  He knew he was attractive, and the other athletes were ridiculously blasé about who they brought back to their rooms, so he was sure there had been  _some_ who were interested, but Arthur truthfully hadn’t paid any of them much attention.  He was far too busy with his team to look at much else.

Having a boyfriend like Merlin to come home to didn’t hurt, either.

“Mmm, I bet there’s a whole fleet there just waiting for the opportunity to get in Arthur Pendragon’s bed,” Merlin said, voice pitched noticeably lower.  “They take one look at you with those legs of yours wrapped around Excalibur and can’t help but want you.”

“Speaking from personal experience?” Arthur quipped in a half-hearted attempt to steer the conversation back to a more innocent topic.  He hadn’t seen Merlin—who hadn’t been able to take off from work to see Arthur compete, much as he’d tried—since the day he’d left for the Olympic village with the rest of his team, and Arthur’s cock couldn’t help but react to the sound of his voice.  It didn’t help that he’d spent the past few days surrounded by people who spent the night having rounds of very loud, incredibly athletic sex.  Merlin, of course, had a plan of his own.

“Of course I am.  How could I watch you ride around in those fucking trousers and not want to pin you to the bed and fuck you senseless?”

Arthur couldn’t help it—his breath hitched and his cock stiffened in his boxers, remembering the first time he’d met Merlin, which had ended with a very enthusiastic fuck back in Arthur’s flat.

“Shit, I miss you,” he groaned, resisting the urge to reach down to ease the tension in his cock.  “I wish we didn’t have to wait so long—“

“There are other things we can do in the meantime,” Merlin interrupted, and if Arthur had thought he’d been hard before, he’d been very wrong.  “You said Gwaine’s out, right?”

“Yeah,” Arthur breathed, casting a cursory glance around his room before returning his attention wholly to the phone in his hand.  He could practically hear Merlin grinning.

“Good.  Lie down, Arthur.  Take off whatever you’re wearing.”

Arthur hurries to comply, balancing the phone awkwardly against his shoulder while he shimmied out of his jeans and then tossed his t-shirt off the side of the bed.  He could hear Merlin moving around and wondered what he was doing, but quickly forgot to worry about it when Merlin started speaking again.

“Alright, now imagine I’m there with you.  I’m lying on top of you, and I’ve got my mouth on your neck, right there under your jaw, where you like it.  Except I can’t make any marks for the cameras to see, can I?  No, let’s move lower…yeah, I’ll just play with your chest instead.  Pinch your nipples for me, Arthur.”

Arthur does, though what he really wants is to touch his cock.  Merlin hums.

“Pretend they’re my hands, and my mouth sucking a line between them, my tongue playing with your nipples.”

Merlin’s hands are nothing like Arthur’s, but it’s almost easy to imagine that it is Merlin’s familiar touch he’s feeling.  He can almost feel the wet warmth of Merlin’s tongue sweeping out to suck a nipple into his mouth, the hard suck, and he moans softly.

“Good, Arthur—now even lower.  I know you’re impatient.  Cup yourself for me.  No stroking—“ he warns, and Arthur has to bite his lip to obey, “just playing, reaching back and touching your balls, watching your gorgeous cock get even harder for me.  Do you have any lube?”

“Yes,” Arthur manages, and scrambles to retrieve it from the nightstand.  Merlin is moving again, and Arthur again wonders what he’s doing before he realizes that it’s okay to ask.  “What about you, Merlin?  Are you playing with yourself yet?  Imagining my mouth on your pretty cock?”

There’s a hitch in Merlin’s breathing that says  _yes_ , so Arthur continues.  “Or maybe it’s my hands?  Yeah, you like that.  Feeling my big fingers wrap around your cock and working you so slow, until you’re begging me to go faster.”

“Christ,” Merlin whispers, and Arthur can definitely hear him opening his own bottle.  “Do you have the lube yet?  I want you to get your hand nice and wet for me.  Imagine it’s my mouth while you touch yourself.  You always say how much you love seeing my mouth wrapped around your cock, and it’s just as good for me.  Imagine I’m there, kneeling between those fucking gorgeous legs of yours, stroking myself while I suck your cock.”

Arthur moaned at that, pumping harder.  Merlin’s breathing was growing heavier on the other end of the line, his instructions breathier as he stroked himself.

“Mmm, yeah…god, Arthur, I want to finger you.  Get my hands all lubed up and slide in one by one, so I can finger-fuck you while I suck you.  That sound good?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Arthur grunted, grabbing the lube so he could slide his own fingers into his hole.  He moaned as he slid the first finger in, and heard Merlin gasp.  “Merlin, god, your  _mouth_ —“

“I want you to fuck it,” Merlin said suddenly, and Arthur thought his brain might explode.  “Just fuck my mouth, Arthur, come on.  I know you love this, with my fingers in your arse the whole time.”

With a short moan, Arthur let go and fucked his hips up into his fist, imagining it was  _Merlin’s_  mouth and  _Merlin’s_  fingers, and he felt the beginnings of his orgasm approaching.  Merlin’s instructions had given way to his own panting, but Arthur didn’t care, because he could imagine it all, anyway, the way Merlin’s cheeks hollowed around his cock and his fist flew over his own erection, and the heated glance he stole up at Arthur’s face from beneath his lashes.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come—“ Merlin moaned into the phone.  Arthur saw him in his mind’s eye, sitting in the middle of their bed, leg’s spread and head thrown back as he came into his fist, and it was that picture in Arthur’s mind when his own orgasm hit him.

“Mmm, that was brilliant,” he said a few moments later, when he could do more than pant.  Merlin chuckled.

“Better than a Spanish diver?”

“Much,” Arthur assured him, reaching for a tissue to wipe himself off with.

“I’m glad.  Don’t want you feeling left out of the horny Olympic spirit,” Merlin said, making Arthur snort.

“Gwaine’s got enough of it for both of us, and then some.”

“True,” Merlin laughed, and then sighed.  “I can’t wait for you to come home.  I’ve always wanted to be fucked by a gold medalist.”

Arthur’s spent cock gave a valiant twitch at the image of Merlin spread, wearing nothing but a medal, but he forced himself to sound calm when he said, “You shouldn’t say things like that.  You’ll jinx me.”

He heard Merlin chuckle.

“Consider it motivation.”

\---

Three days later, Arthur waved proudly from his position on the tallest podium, gold medal slung around his neck.  He looked out into the crowd and found his boyfriend cheering for him as the intro to ‘God Save the Queen’ began, and smiled.


End file.
